grenade
by ryt-'nd-Run13
Summary: A songfic about the song grenade by bruno mars. Starring the infamous ferb and the lovely Vanessa. Step inside the windmills of Ferb's mind. How much he loves Vanessa and What he is willing to give for her love...PLEASE READ,REVIEW


**aN: This is my first phineas and ferb fic…I am usually a fan of unconventional pairings, that's why I picked the notorious Ferb and the vuloptuous Vanessa…despite the age gap, they could really click. This fic is really heavy and dark, its for all you angsty junkies out there so don't tell me I didn't warn you… It's implied in an alternate future.**

**READ IF YOU WANNA KNOW HOW SUCH AN ANGSTY FIC FIT IN A DISNEY SHOW (SKIP IF YOU DON'T CARE): I'm not always like this but my questionable mood said otherwise, let me explain my self…I love the song GRENADE by Bruno Mars that's why I super wanted to write a fic about it, then instantly when I heard the song play in the radio, Phineas and Ferb flashed on the TV screen…and then I wondered what the hell! This could work. You see Ferb seems to be a loyal guy and a hopeless romantic that would do anything for Vanessa, while Vanessa seems to be less interested at him, no matter how much he had done for her and she's from the evil side.**

**I'll stop wasting your time now…on with the story**

Disclaimer: I DISCLAIM!

**#GRENADE#**

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give_

She was spontaneous, she followed orders but she broke rules. Simply watching her live made him feel alive, as a roaring flame ignited his youth. To break from his life's restraint and to break from his stereotypical daily routines.

He thought he was free, free from the chains that wrapped his caged soul.

He was wrong, he was free…but he was permanently wrapped around her nimble finger.

_Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?_

He wondered if there would be an electrifying spark or an awakening sensation when he captured her lips…He underestimated his expectations.

He stared at her immaculate face during the midst of a twilight. The moon shone beautifully on her. It was the moment where everything was perfect. She glanced back at him with a dazzling smile on her face. He usually has control of his actions but right now his instincts pushed him past his limits.

He traced her cheek with his trembling fingers as he leaned closer to her red lips. She didn't refuse. He whispered the cliché three words before his lips crashed into hers. His sensations were alarmed as if ten thousand bolts dashed into his system, He could literally taste the sweetness of her growling passion…but he could also taste the bitterness of her dark motive.

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did_

Life was his simple chess game, every calculated move is made in order to succeed in a certain purpose, but when she played along, life toppled upside down, making his world revolve in another complex direction. All his carefully laid out plan for his future, instantly thrown out the window.

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is_

He didn't bother…what would a future be without her?_  
_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya_

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  


He could move the largest mountain when she held his hand. He could see the guiding light in the darkest hours when she beamed her smile and he could feel paradise on a bed of nails when she lay beside him.

She made the best out of him…She gave him enough inspiration to build a hundred wonders.

But when she leaves, reality crumbles the walls of his demeanor, his soul mercilessly stolen from him.

He knew she would stay…stay until she should and he knew she would leave…leave with her sudden goodbye and his broken heart.

It was an endless cycle…that he never wanted to break.  
_  
No, no, no, no_

_Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from_

His mind would suffer from the lightest of her touch. He was blind…No he was more handicapped than the sufferable lost of sight. He failed to see, to hear, to taste and to feel.

His senses numb…only receptive to her presence.

Her image flashed and invaded his mind, whenever sense tried to wake him from his deep stupor. He would go against his beliefs, laws, morals and rights. He understood right from wrong but he was willing to defy everything… for her.

_Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah  
You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car  
_

He was a puppet dancing under her unbreakable strings.

She would play him ask him to stain his hands with dirt and blood and he would unwillingly oblige…or is it willingly.

After she had her manipulative fun, she would swiftly cut the strings that made him stand on his feet.

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did_

Being her mute puppet wasn't a sadistic choice, it was his only path to stay alive…as how a puppet would live without its beloved puppeteer…lifeless.

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is_

It was wrong for the world…but it remains the only right thing in his world.

_I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya_

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same  


He searched for answers, anything that would uncloak his curious inquiries. It was his unknown principle, there's always a reason for everything, every clever purpose, a rhyme that would enlighten his mind from fairytales and fiction

But with her he neither saw both…__

If my body was on fire  
Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames

She would tell him how she needed him and how she was solely his, but he knew her words were coated with deceitful lies and that his mind was overruling that truth.

_You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby_

He wasn't as generous as people thought of him. Every flick of his talented wrist and every brilliant idea in his mind led to his personal benefit, his noted gain…his _silent_ gratification.

But every time her lips gently curve to whisk her whim, whisper her wants and voice out her needs, he would forget the endless two-way bargain for himself. He would turn this living world into undead shambles, if she needed, he would greedily conquer this divided empire, if she whimmed and he would serve her his own head in a silver platter if she unreasonably wanted…He would, why?

_But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
_

_I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same_

It maybe cause of the warmth of her body next to him, the caress of her lips on his, her angelic face within his sight or it was for that fleeting moment to be with her…

_No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Ooh, you never do the same  
No, no, no, no_

But mostly it was for the need to fuel his naïve conception that he would some day gain… her intangible _love._

**Please don't kill me, I don't hate Vanessa at all, In fact she's one of my fave characters in the show.**

**aN: do you HATE it or do you LOVE it? Did I give justice to the song? Was it worth your reading time Just tell me… thank you very much for reading and THANK YOU VERY MUCH if you would review it COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS AND VIOLENT REACTIONS ARE WELL APPRECIATED …EVEN COLD HEARTED CRITICISMS.**

**-naSH Xp**

**What grade would you give me If you're my professor and I passed this to you as an assignment?**


End file.
